


Regardless

by Dangerously_Demonic



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Frostmorph, Insecurity, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), M/M, When Ashes Fall-verse, post infinity war au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23719777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dangerously_Demonic/pseuds/Dangerously_Demonic
Summary: Despite having happily settled into the idea of being engaged and his future marriage, Loki still hides away his Jotunn self. While he realizes the galaxy at large likely doesn't even know what a Jotunn even is, he can't shake how he was raised or the innate sense of self-loathing. Clayton, fully understanding how Loki feels, still wishes to show that the galaxy isn't going to care how he looks...And more importantly, how Clayton loves him for who he is.
Relationships: Loki/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Regardless

Clayton sighed and gave Loki an exasperated look. “Just once. Please? I swear, the rest of the galaxy isn’t like the Asgardians. They’re not going to care.”

“You know I don’t like it. The answer is no.” Loki plucked up his jacket from where it hung over the back of the chair and started towards the ladder.

“You accept me for how I look. Why won’t you let me do the same for you?”

This caused Loki to stop, mid-step, and turn to face Clayton. “You don’t like me asking about sex, and I don’t like you requesting me to be Jotunn.”

“Except we’ve actually had sex.” He replied, flatly. “You’ve never gone out in public. I…Look. I trust you, and I feel okay with occasionally have sex with you because I know you’re not going to break that trust. Just once, that’s all I’m asking Loki.”

“Why does it matter so much to you?”

“Because…” Clayton hesitated for a moment and then sighed. “Depending on which form I’ve seen you in, you’re either incredibly handsome or beautiful in this…Otherworldly, exotic kind of way. Maybe exotic isn’t the best wok to use, but my whole point is, you’re just…”

Loki glanced away, but then slowly nodded. “I understand. Why haven’t you ever told me that?”

“Because I know how much it bothers you to bring it up and you’re right. It _is_ similar to my issues with sex because I know I’d feel kinda uncomfortable if you said how much you enjoy sex with me. Loki, it’s just that I really, truly love you and I don’t care how you look. I just wish you’d feel comfortable with that. I mean, hell. We’re engaged. We’ve seen each other at our respective worst, but this is just one thing you always hide from me.”

“Just the one time?” He frowned.

“Just the one time.” Clayton offered a small smile. “And if anyone gives you shit, I’ll show off my fancy martial arts and make them eat the floor.”

Finally, Loki laughed softly. “Well, when you put it that way…”

In a way, it made Clayton feel bad once they got off the ship. Rather than being his usual extroverted self, Loki all but clung to his side and held his hand tightly. Softly, he sighed and gently squeeze the other man’s hand. “It’ll be fine. We’re just going to grab some food from one of the stores.”

“I can’t help it.” Loki replied, tersely. A part of him felt paranoid that all eyes would be on him, and yet…He barely got a single look. If anything, Clayton received the most looks thanks to his hybrid state. As they continued on, he felt himself eventually relax as the slow realization that Clayton had been right began to creep in.

Still, he couldn’t help but be a bit paranoid as he went about selecting different perishable foods. Subtly, he watched the people around him to see if they were staring at him. Instead, they were more interested in selecting their own food or conversing with one another. Loki kept waiting for someone to make a comment, but the comment never came. No one even cared enough to ask his species. It felt completely different than the treatment he’d received at the hands of the Asgardians and honestly? Clayton’s much earlier statement made a lot of sense.

Eventually, they finished with their shopping and the idea of getting lunch sounded more and more appealing. Since Loki felt more interested in the idea of examining a small garden filled with statues, Clayton left to get their food. This left him alone to slowly tour the gardens and while he scrutinized a statue of some type of animal, a woman approached him to ask his opinion of the statues. This shifted into a very in-depth discussion about the different forms of art across the galaxy and how he worked to bring the work of a previously forgotten race to the rest of the universe.

Finally, she gestured at his communicator, prompting Loki to make a confused expression. “Why?”

“I was wanting to give you my holoname so maybe we could meet up again tonight…Somewhere more private.”

He knew the faint, coy smile she gave him. He’d used it plenty of times in the past when he sought to pick someone up for a one-night stand. It caused him to feel a jumble of different emotions. On one hand, it shocked him that someone found him attractive enough as a Jotunn to _flirt_ with him. Yet on the other, he felt…Disgusted that someone would flirt with him when he was engaged. “I’ll have to decline.”

At this point, Clayton returned with their lunch, prompting Loki to oh-so-casually wrap an arm around the other man’s waist. “I hope the line wasn’t too long?”

“Nah. The worker dropped your sandwich. Had to wait for him to make another.” Clayton looked to the woman who’d gone tight lipped. A moment later, she turned and walked away. “Who was your friend?”

“Ah, I didn’t catch her name. We were talking about the artwork in the garden.” He hesitated for a moment, unsure of how Clayton would take the news. “She was…Flirting with me.”

“So, I showed up at the right time?”

“Yes, you did.” He took his lunch and briefly peeked at the contents before following alongside the other man.

“You alright? You kinda seem, I don’t know. I don’t want to say upset, but you’re not happy.”

“Yes and no.” Loki sighed. “It surprised me to have someone blatantly flirt with me when I’m used to people rejecting me for looking like this…But I’m also angry that I was flirted with because we’re engaged. You’re not upset, are you?”

“I don’t have a reason to be upset with you unless you were going to take her up on the offer behind my back.” He picked at his food for a moment. “I’ve kinda of thought about the idea of an open relationship because I know that I won’t be able to meet your needs, sexually. I just have a much lower sex drive than you.”

“I never would. I’ve worked too hard to earn your trust.” Loki replied, immediately. “And I’m perfectly fine with what you’re comfortable with giving me. If I’m honest, I’m the happiest when I’m next to you and we’re watching a movie.”

“Then if it ain’t broke, don’t try to fix it.”

Later that evening, Loki slowly traced his fingers over the overlapping plates of Clayton’s tail. While an initial inspection made them look uniform, most of them were irregular in their shape or had subtle ridges that only fingertips could detect. Next to him, Clayton curiously ran the blunt side of a claw over one of the swirled, raised markings that covers his arm.

“What are these for, anyway?”

“They’re unique to each Jotunn. For the most part, Jotunn look the same, but the ridges are a unique identifier.” Loki shifted himself closer to the other man not only to get himself more comfortable, but also as subtle reassurance.

“So…Basically like finger prints.”

“In a way. I never put much thought into it, for obvious reasons.” Finally, he sighed. “May I change back, now?”

“Loki, I only said for the outing.” Clayton quietly laughed. “You’re the one who decided to stay blue after we got onto the ship. But honestly? It’s your call.”

“You’re honestly fine with me looking like this?”

“Well, yeah. I love you no matter how you look.”


End file.
